Detektif Conan Petualangan bawah tanah
by Arsyahlamune
Summary: Detektif Conan memulai beraksi petualangan yang menegangkan untuk menghentikan kejahatan kriminal di dunia bawah tanah.  Ada teman-teman misterius dari dunia lain membantunya menyelesaikan masalah.


Petualangan Detektif Conan:

Misteri Kedalaman Keruntuhan bawah tanah

Chapter 1: Suara Misterius

Pada abad ke-14. pada zaman dahulu kala, ada sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari batu seperti candi kuil. Di depan candi kuil, ada desa di mana banyak orang-orang sibuk bekerja. Di sana ada banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain perang-perangan. Mereka membawa pedang kayu untuk main-main. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memimpin pasukan temannya. Dia bernama **Shuta**, putra dari jenderal kerajaan itu sangat pintar.

Shuta menyuruh teman-temannya bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di depan pohon agar tidak mencolok. Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan tomboy memimpin pasukan temannya datang menyerbu. Seorang gadis tomboy itu bernama **Nyai Kya**, seorang puteri dari raja kerajaan.

Nyai Kya dan teman-temannya berhenti di situ untuk mencari Shuta dan kawan-kawannya. Tiba-tiba anak-anak muncul dari semak-semak, mereka melemparkan lumpur ke arah teman-teman Nyai Kya. Sehingga teman-teman Kya kena lumpur. Kya cepat bersembunyi di balik pohon, sebelum itu dia harus bertindak untuk mencari Shuta. Tiba-tiba Shuta muncul dengan menggantung dahan ketika dia mengagetkan Kya sehingga Kya menjadi kaget sekali, lalu dia jatuh ke lumpur sampai dia kena lumpur. Shuta dan teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mereka senang memenangkan pertandingan.

Pada malam hari, Shuta menarik tangan Kya untuk mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang ingin dia tunjukkan. Shuta membawa Kya ke tempat yang tidak diketahui, maka Shuta menggambar dua pasangan saling bersama. Mereka berjanji untuk bersama kalau dewasa.

Pada suatu hari, Shuta dan Kya tumbuh dewasa bersama. Sekarang Shuta menjadi pengawal puteri Kya untuk melindungi Kya. Kya menjadi permaisuri yang cantik mewaris hak dari kerajaan misterius. Kya diberikan perhiasaan kalung emas sedangkan Shuta juga punya keris berwarna emas yang diberikan ayahnya. Tapi peperangan itu tiba-tiba terjadi.

Shuta membawa Kya untuk pergi ke tempat yang aman, tapi dia harus menghadapi kesulitan. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

Tiba-tiba Conan bangun dengan wajahnya kaget karena mimpi.

"Itu cuma mimpi?" "Kenapa mimpiku ini?"tanya Conan.

Conan memikirkan dirinya berada di mana selama mimpinya. Lalu dia mendengar ada seseorang di luar. Conan memeriksa di luar, ternyata ada Ran sedang minum.

"Kak Ran?" "Ada apa?"tanya Conan.

"Oh, Conan!" "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"tanya Ran.

"Tidak, aku sendiri mendengar"Conan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku sendiri bangun karena mimpi aneh"Ran mengembalikan gelas ke dapur.

"Mimpi aneh?" "Apa itu?"Conan bertanya.

Ran menjawab dengan kegugupan. "Rasanya aku berada di masa lalu seperti abad ke 14..."

Conan berkedip kaget mendengar Ran berkata soal mimpi aneh yang sama dengan mimpinya.

"Benarkah itu?"tanya Conan.

"Ya, tapi aku cuma antusias karena rasanya aku menjadi permaisuri"Muka Ran sedikit memerah.

Conan menjadi jengkel sekali atas hal itu.

Dari awal cerita itu, Conan itu sebenarnya **Shinichi Kudo**, detektif SMU yang selalu memecahkan banyak kasus sampai banyak media yang meliputi tentang detektif muda itu. Sejak itu, Shinichi tinggalkan **Ran**, pacar Shinichi untuk menyelidiki anggota hitam. Rupanya dia memergoki penyuapan tapi sayang sekali, seorang anggota hitam bernama **Gin** memukul Shinichi sehingga Shinichi tidak sadarkan diri. Gin meminumkan obat aneh pada Shinichi untuk melenyapkan Shinichi, tapi Shinichi berubah menjadi anak kecil.

Shinichi datang ke rumah **Profoser Agasa**, tetangga Shinichi untuk meminta bantuannya. Tapi Ran datang sampai dia bertemu dengan Shinichi sebagai anak kecil yang mengaku **Conan Edogawa**. Sampai dia sekarang tinggal di rumah Ran sekaligus kantor detektif ingusan bernama **Detektif Kogoro Mouri**.

Conan telah memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Conan Edogawa. Dia akan menjelaskan tentang dirinya dan macam-macam.

Ada yang tahu identitasnya selain Profoser Agasa yaitu orangtua Shinichi, Heiji dan satu lagi **Ai Haibara**.

Nama Ai Haibara asli sebenarnya adalah Shiho Miyano alias Sherry. Dia pernah mengkhianati anggota organisasi hitam. Dia dikurung di gudang, kemudian dia meminum obat buatannya untuk mengubahnya menjadi kekecilan. Sampai dia ditemukan Profoser Agasa di depan rumah Shinichi.

Conan akan memperkenalkan teman-temannya anggota detektif cilik yaitu **Genta**, anak SD yang suka makan; **Ayumi**, gadis cilik yang prihatin; dan **Mitsuhiko**, anak SD yang pintar.

Conan: "Aku akan memberitahu kalian tentang petualangan yang menarik" "Kalian ingin tahu?"

Conan mengatakan, "Dia terlibat dalam petualangan yang mengerikan dan menegangkan karena sebenarnya ada harta karun"

"Hanya satu kebenaran!"Conan menunjukkan.

Pada malam hari, di museum Beika Park, ada banyak grup polisi yang berjaga-jaga. Di sana ada jenderal polisi itu yang memimpin itu bernama **Nakamura** memerintahkan para polisi berjaga-jaga di dalam museum supaya tidak ada yang bisa dicuri. Tujuan Nakamura adalah ingin menangkap si pencuri profesional bernama **Kid**. Dia terkenal di kalangan masyarakat. Di depan museum, ada banyak orang-orang yang antusias tentang Kid.

Salah satu dari penduduk wanita melihat ada seseorang yang naik layang-layang terbang ke arah museum.

"Hei, lihat di atas!"seru wanita menunjukkan.

Setelah itu, banyak orang-orang berteriak antusias untuk Kid.

"Apa?" "Kid datang ke sini?"tanya Pak Nakamura.

"Ya, tadi dia terbang ke atas musuem"jawab salah satu dari polisi.

Nakamura memerintahkan semua pasukan polisinya untuk mengejar Kid di atas musuem.

Sekarang mereka sudah ada di atas musuem untuk mencari Kid, tapi tidak ada apa-apa di atas museum.

"Mustahil...dia tidak ada?" "Bagaimana bisa begitu?"tanya Pak Nakamura tidak mempercayai.

Sebenarnya Kid menyelinap ke dalam saluran pipa yang besar sebelah di atas museum.

Kid melompat dari atas saluran, dia mendarat tepat di tengah bagian dari dalam musuem, sekarang dia berada di dalam pusat kebudayaan Indonesia. Di sana ada banyak topeng khas Indonesia sampai ada patung dan lukisan juga berasal dari Indonesia.

"Wah...jadi di sini kebudayaan Indonesia, berarti dekat di ruangan..."seru Kid melihat-lihat di pusat kebudayaan itu.

Tujuan Kid adalah mencuri berlian **Ace Shura** berasal dari Thailand di ruangan khusus. Di sana ada jebakan yang tidak terlihat. Kid membawa kantong berisi pasir, lalu meniupkan banyak pasir sehingga pasir itu membuat jebakan mulai terlihat seperti sinar merah.

"Sudah kuduga, Pak tua membuat rencana ini tapi aku akan buktikan kau apa yang bisa kulakukan ini"ujar Kid tersenyum.

Kid menggunakan kacamatanya untuk mencari alat yang dapat menghentikan jebakan di sekitar Ace Shura dalam kotak kaca estalace. Sampai dia temukan alatnya ada di tiang dekat kotak kaca itu. Kid menembak alat itu dengan pistol yang bisa mengeluarkan kartu yang tajam. Alat itu dirusak oleh kartu yang ditembak oleh Kid. Jebakan itu sudah berhenti maka Kid bisa mendekati kotak kaca itu.

"Akhirnya..."Kid tersenyum saat mendekati kotak kaca itu untuk mengambil berlian itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara musik membuat Kid terkejut mendengar.

"Suara itu...?" "Suara musik...?"tanya Kid terkejut.

Suara itu berasal dari dalam pusat kebudayaan Indonesia yang tidak jauh dari ruangan khusus.

"Mustahil...seharusnya tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana"seru Kid tidak mempercayai.

Kid mencoba kembali ke pusat itu untuk memeriksa suara itu berasal dari sana.

"Halo, siapa di sana?"tanya Kid.

Sampai Kid mendengar suara musik dari belok kiri dinding, lalu dia pergi melihat ada apa di balik dinding. Rupanya ada seorang remaja laki-laki kelihatan berusia 13 tahun, memakai pakaian aneh yang belum pernah Kid lihat, dia sedang memainkan alat musik terbuat dari bambu; angklung.

"Hah...anak-anak?" "Aku tidak melihatnya dari sebelumnya"Kid berkedip.

Kemudian, anak muda berhenti main angklung lalu melirik kepada Kid membuat Kid jadi kaget.

"Anu...siapa namamu?" "Kenapa kamu di sini?"tanya Kid kegugupan.

Tapi anak itu tidak mengerti apa kata Kid.

"Dia tidak mengerti kataku?" "Tunggu...anak ini tampak bukan orang Jepang, tapi pakaian aneh yang belum pernah kulihat"Kid heran dalam hati.

"Siapa namamu, nak?"tanya Kid berbicara bahasa Inggris.

Tapi anak itu lagi-lagi tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris.

"Mustahil...anak ini tidak bisa berbahasa inggris..." "Apa yang kulakukan?"Kid kebanyakan bingung.

Anak itu menatap terus pada Kid.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti ini?"tanya Kid gelisah.

Tiba-tiba Pak Nakamura dan anak buahnya datang melihat Kid ada di pusat kebudayaan Indonesia, sehingga Kid terkejut melihat hal itu. Kemudian Kid kembali menoleh ke depan untuk melihat anak itu, tapi tidak ada anak itu di depan mata Kid.

"Hah?" "Di mana dia?" "Dia tidak ada?"tanya Kid kaget.

Sekarang Kid tidak punya waktu lagi untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran Pak Nakamura dan anak buahnya.

Kid kembali ke atas saluran di mana dia turun. Pak Nakamura tahu dia akan ke atas museum, dia memerintahkan anak buahnya pergi ke atas musuem supaya bisa menangkapnya lebih cepat.

Di atas musuem, Pak Nakamura dan anak buahnya berkumpul di depan pipa saluran untuk menunggu Kid muncul tapi Kid tidak kunjung muncul.

"Kenapa dia tidak keluar?"tanya Pak Nakamura tidak mengerti.

Sehingga Pak Nakamura menyadari bahwa mereka ditipu. Pak Nakamura bergegas pergi naik ke atas atap museum untuk melihat keadaan di luar.

Ternyata Kid naik galote ke atas dari jendela museum. Rupanya Kid kembali ke atas pipa saluran tapi dia kembali lagi ke museum untuk membuat pak Nakamura dan anak buahnya pergi ke atas, sekarang dia bisa keluar dari jendela di mana dia berada di pusat kebudayaan Indonesia.

"Sial...kita ditipu!"Pak Nakamura bersikap jengkel.

Pada malam hari di langit, Kid naik galote terbang.

"Sigh...rencanaku hampir gagal gara-gara hal itu" "Siapa sebenarnya anak itu?"Kid penasaran.

Keesokan pagi hari, Kogoro membaca koran sambil berkomentar.

"Kid tidak mencuri berlian Ace Shura?" "Ada apa?"tanya Kogoro membaca koran.

Conan masih berpenasaran kenapa Kid tidak mencuri berlian Ace shura. Ran sedang menelepon sahabat baiknya, **Sonoko**.

"Apa?" "Kamu ingin kami datang ke sana?"tanya Ran berkedip terkejut.

"Iya, paman Suzuki ingin mengundang kalian ke sana, kok"jawab Sonoko melalui telepon selular.

"Ada apa, Ran?"tanya Kogoro.

"Sonoko-chan ingin kita datang ke museum"jawab Ran.

Conan dan yang lain datang ke museum Suzuki untuk bertemu Pak Suzuki.

"Selamat datang ke musuem Suzuki!" "Maaf aku memanggil kalian ke sini"ucap Pak **Suzuki**, presider perusahaan.

**Lupin**, anjing milik Pak Suzuki menjilat pipi Conan dengan senang.

"Hentikan, Lupin"ucap Conan saat dijilat Lupin.

"Tak apa-apa, ada apa memanggilku ke sini?"tanya Pak Kogoro.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu" "Ikut saya"jawab Pak Suzuki.

Pak Suzuki mengantar Pak Kogoro dan yang lain ke ruangan pengawasan kamera sampai bertemu dengan Pak Nakamura dan Sonoko.

"Ah, Sonoko!"seru Ran senang bertemu dengan Sonoko.

"Ran, akhirnya kau datang ya"ucap Sonoko juga.

"Ada apa, Sonoko-chan?"tanya Ran.

"Habis Kid..."jawab Sonoko gelisah.

"Pak Kogoro, akhirnya kau datang ya" "Mari kutunjukkan sesuatu"kata Pak Nakamura menyuruh kru kamera untuk memperlihatkan video kamera.

Video memunculkan Kid datang ke ruangan khusus berlian Ace Shura.

"Kya...Kid!"seru Sonoko senang berteriak.

"Aduh..."seru Ran.

Dalam video, Kid dapat menghentikan jebakan yang Pak Suzuki buat.

"Huh...ada yang salah dengan ini?"tanya Pak Kogoro tidak mengerti.

"Lihat baik-baik, Pak Kogoro"pinta Pak Nakamura.

Dalam video, Kid berhenti mengambil berlian Ace Shura seolah-olah dia mendengar sesuatu.

Kid tidak jadi mengambil berlian Ace Shura, dia menunju ke ruangan lain.

"Kenapa Kid tidak mengambil berlian?"tanya Kogoro.

"Dia menuju ke pusat kebudayaan Indonesia"jawab Pak Nakamura langsung.

"Pusat kebudayaan Indonesia?"tanya Ran.

"Pusat itu kan dekat ke ruangan khusus berlian Ace Shura"ujar Sonoko.

Kogoro heran menanyakan kenapa Kid pergi ke pusat kebudayaan Indonesia.

"Sesuatu yang aneh di sana..."jawab Pak Suzuki berwajah tegang.

"Aneh?"tanya Conan.

"Kid berbicara sendiri!"jawab Pak Suzuki saat melihat Video itu.

"Hah...dia berbicara sendiri!"tanya Pak Kogoro dan yang lain terkejut.

Dalam Video, Kid sedang berbicara sendiri di ruangan itu dengan penuh gelap.

"Mungkin dia berbicara dengan seseorang dalam keadaan gelap di ruangan itu"Kogoro menyangka.

"Memang, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena dalam arah kamera yang lurus maka sulit melihat dalam gelap"ujar Pak Suzuki.

"Bukankah kita bisa mendengar percakapan dengan rekaman suara dari dalam video, bukan?"tanya Conan.

"Hei!"seru pak Kogoro.

"Benar juga, ada rekaman suara jadi kita bisa mendengar percakapan Kid dengan seseorang"kata Pak Suzuki berpendapat dengan Conan.

Kru kamera itu menekan tombol untuk merekam suara dari dalam video itu agar bisa didengar.

"Hah...anak-anak?" "Aku tidak melihatnya dari sebelumnya"Kid berkedip.

"Anu...siapa namamu?" "Kenapa kamu di sini?"tanya Kid kegugupan.

"Dia tidak mengerti kataku?" "Tunggu...anak ini tampak bukan orang Jepang, tapi pakaian aneh yang belum pernah kulihat"Kid heran dalam hati.

"Siapa namamu, nak?"tanya Kid berbicara bahasa Inggris.

"Mustahil...anak ini tidak bisa berbahasa inggris..." "Apa yang kulakukan?"Kid kebanyakan bingung.

Anak itu menatap terus pada Kid.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti ini?"tanya Kid gelisah.

Setelah itu, Pak Kogoro berkomentar dengan orang lain.

"Sepertinya Kid berbicara dengan anak..."kata Pak Kogoro.

"Mustahil...tidak mungkin anak-anak di museum pada malam hari walaupun tidak ada siapa-siapa!"ujar Pak Nakamura.

"Kenapa anak itu ada di museum pada tengah malam?"tanya Sonoko bingung.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia?"tanya Ran juga bingung.

"Pasti Kid berbicara dengan anak orang asing kan"kata Conan langsung.

Semua orang mengalihkan perhatian pada Conan setelah Conan mengatakan langsung.

"Apa?"tanya Pak Kogoro.

"Anak orang asing?"tanya Pak Suzuki.

"Si Kid telah berbicara dengan anak itu, lalu dia bicara bahasa inggris tapi anak itu sendiri tidak mengerti kedua bahasa itu berarti pasti anak itu anak orang asing kan"Conan menjawab.

"Benar juga, anak itu memang orang asing"kata Pak Suzuki.

"Mustahil...tidak mungkin tidak ada anak orang asing di sini"kata pak Nakamura.

"Mungkin di sini dekat di mana anak itu tinggal di rumah"Pak Kogoro menyangka.

"Benar juga..."kata Pak Nakamura.

"Kita ke luar"ajak Sonoko.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku haus"kata Ran mengangguk kepalanya.

Setelah Ran dan Sonoko pergi, tiba-tiba Conan mendengar suara sesuatu di dalam video.

"Suara apa itu?"tanya Conan melihat video itu saat dia mendengar suara itu.

"Eh?" "Suara?" "Apa maksudmu, nak?"tanya Kru kamera.

"Eh?" "Itu suara musik!" "Bukankah bapak mendengar suara itu kan?"tanya Conan berkedip heran menunjukkan ke video itu.

"Aku tidak mendengar suara..."jawab kru kamera.

Conan jadi heran kenapa kru kamera tidak mendengar suara itu yang dia dengar.

"Ada apa?"tanya Pak Kogoro.

"Tadi anak ini mengatakan, dia mendengar suara musik dari video tapi aku tidak mendengar suara itu"kru kamera menjawab.

"Suara musik?"Pak Kogoro bertanya saat menatap Conan.

"Sungguh, aku mendengar suara musik" "Sebaiknya paman dengarkan dulu video"jawab Conan.

Pak Kogoro mencoba mendengar suara musik dari rekaman video untuk memastikan apa benar atau tidak. Kemudian Pak Kogoro tersenyum.

"Paman mendengar kan?"Conan bertanya.

"Ya...itu cuma suara..."sambung Pak Kogoro.

"Itu suara alarm!"kata Pak Kogoro tiba-tiba memukul kepala Conan sehingga kepala Conan menjadi bengkok.

"Apa maksudmu, paman Kogoro?" "Bukankah itu suara musik?"tanya Conan menahan bengkok di kepalanya.

"Cuma suara alarm!"Pak Kogoro melirik marah pada Conan.

Pak Nakamura: "Aku tidak mendengar suara musik..."

Pak Suzuki: "Aku juga..."

Conan jadi gelisah karena Pak Kogoro dan yang lain tidak mendengar suara musik yang dia dengar.

"Mustahil...bagaimana bisa begitu?"tanya Conan berpikir.

Bagaimana Conan bisa mendengar suara musik dari dalam rekaman video tapi Pak Kogoro dan yang lain tidak?

**NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
